Undertale (gravity falls edition) pacifist run
by Gamingkingqp
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find a big pit and find a flower that will help them find out what happens in this story
1. Flowey?

Undertale Gravity falls addition pacifist run: chapter one Flowey the flower?

Before the story starts I want you to know that this has massive spoilers to some gravity falls so please don't read this unless you know what's going to happen in gravity falls (you don't need to know undertale you can experience it in this story). This isn't going to have frisk he/she has been replaced with Dipper and Mabel, and also this is the pacifist run when I finish this run I will be doing the genocide run (it's going to be hard to have Dipper and Mabel do the genocide run it will be hard so don't try to rush me when I make the genocide run okay?) Sorry but no normal run because this run is the pacifist run but with more violence.

After the weird-mageddon Dipper and Mabel asked their great uncle ford to use his time machine to stay at gravity falls for longer and erase their mistakes from the past but doing this breaks time and space and teleports the underground underneath gravity falls. Dipper and Mabel went wandering around in the woods to see if the hide behind was there but instead they see a big hole "huh is that another bottomless pit" Dipper said "maybe it's a hole to a new world with a magical pink fluffy lion that you can jump into and there is another world in there" said Mabel excitedly "well maybe" Dipper said while rolling his eyes, Dipper dropped a twig in the hole, he waits, then the twig cracked, "see i told you it wasn't a bottomless pit" said Mabel to Dipper "see you in the land of pink lions!" yelled Mabel, Mabel's voice was getting quieter and quieter until Dipper couldn't hear Mabel any longer. "Mabel" yelled Dipper, looks like he has no chose but jump in the hole, Dipper tries to do a run up but trips over a a stick (yep that's how weak he is) and face plants onto some golden flowers and then sees Mabel walking up to a flower Dipper runs up to Mabel but he doesn't notice the flower, "there you are Mabel don't go jumping in holes randomly I hurt my face really bad" said Dipper Mabel replies with "oh hi Dipper meet my new friend Flowey the flower he was going to teach me how to survive the underground but now your here we can both learn together" said Mabel "what is this I can't find anything about talking flowers in the journals" said Dipper (oh yeah dipper has all the journals now) "come twins, now I will teach you how to survive" said Flowey, Mabel walks towards Flowey and Dipper follows Mabel just in cause she walks in a trap, all of a sudden a heart came out of Dipper and Mabel and into a box with stuff underneath the box like Dipper LV 0 HP 20/20 and the same thing but with Mabel's name and it has LV -20 (if you don't know LV stands for love and love stands for LEVEL OF VIOLENCE that's why Mabel has LV -20) "whoa this is like a video game" said Mabel "see that heart that's your soul, it starts off weak, but you can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for," but suddenly Mabel interrupted and yelled "I KNOW, I KNOW, IT STANDS FOR LEVEL" Flowey replied with this "sorry but you got the wrong answer, it stands for LOVE of course!" you want LOVE don't you?" "I do I do" yelled Mabel "Don't worry I will share some with you, Down here love is shared through... Friendliness pellets" a bunch of white bullets appear and are floating around Flowey "move your soul around catch as many as you can" the "friendliness pellets" charge forwards at Mabel's soul but Dipper's soul pushes Mabel's soul out of the way and takes the hit, now Dipper's HP is 01/20 "you idiot, in this world it's kill or be killed hahahhahahahahha" a circle of bullets surrounded Mabel's soul shrinking and shrinking... All of a sudden Dippers health went up, the bullets were gone, and a fireball of some kind threw Flowey away into the darkness. The person who did this appeared and said "what a terrible creature torturing such poor innocent children, ah, do not be afraid my child I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first Humans to come down here in a long time, come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way"

Okay that's it see you on the next chapter


	2. Puzzles!

Undertale (gravity falls edition) pacifist run: chapter 2 puzzles!

I'm sorry my device was broken for ages so I had to get a new one, sorry if everything isn't accurate to the game, but what am I talking about just enjoy the story

(Previously on Undertale: dipper and Mabel fell in a weird hole in the forest and met a flower named Flowey, Flowey was going to teach them how to survive but... It's a trap, but then a goat monster called Toriel saved dipper and Mabel and told them to come with her, should they trust her who knows cause in this world it's kill or be killed.) "should we trust her" dipper whispered into Mabel's ear "I think we should trust Toriel, cause what's so important about us that make monsters fight over us"Mabel whispered back "well how do you explain the weird box with our "hearts" or "souls" or whatever their called inside it" dipper replied "I told you I don't know" Mabel said. So Mabel and dipper followed Toriel through some puzzles and then found a room with two dummy's "so what's the puzzle of this room?" Dipper asked "well you see this is not a puzzle, you two have to learn how to survive the ruins" Toriel said "oh no not this again, let me guess we have to fight you" said dipper "dipper don't be rude!" Yelled Mabel "oh no all you have to do to survive is to talk to the enemy, and also your not facing me your talking to the dummy's for practice" said Toriel, so Dipper and Mabel went up to the dummy's and the box appeared again but they had new options: fight, act, items, and mercy, so Mabel and dipper talked to the dummy using act (don't worry it will be a while until I mention the options again) it looks like the dummy's weren't much for conversation, but at least Toriel seemed happy with dipper and Mabel. So when dipper and Mabel went in the next room a Froggit attacked them, Mabel tried flirting with it and dipper checked his journals all the pages were gone expect on one page there was information about Froggit's, after having a look the information on that page disappeared, they got to the next room but Toriel seems bothered with something "I have something important task for you to two do, will you two please... Go to the end of the room by yourself" said Toriel, Toriel left dipper and Mabel at the start of the room "this is suspicious that she left us by ourselves to go were she is, maybe this is a trap but Toriel doesn't have enough time so she left us here!" Yelled dipper but while dipper was being a loud mouth Mabel already left for the end of the room "HEY WAIT UP FOR ME MABEL!" Yelled dipper, so Mabel and dipper went all the way to the end of the room and Toriel came from the behind of a pillar "OH NO DON'T HURT ME PLEASE" yelled dipper "I was not going to hurt you my child I was merely going to celebrate" said Toriel "so what was the point of this" said dipper "it was simply to test your independence" said Toriel. So Toriel told them to stay still, dipper still was suspicious of Toriel's actions and Mabel, well she was just being Mabel, "should we go through the ruins cause we know we can survive, so let's go!" Said dipper, so they do some more puzzles and talk some more until they found their way to Toriel's house, "that took longer then I thought it would" said Toriel, then Toriel grabbed her phone and called dipper but noticed that dipper and Mabel were already there "how did you get here, wow not a scratch, but still come in" said Toriel, Toriel went inside her house with dipper and Mabel looks like she made dipper and Mabel a pie, and there was even a room for them both, so they go to sleep.

Hi this is the end of this chapter, see ya.

Also here is my challenge guess what's going to happen next and you get a shoutout if you guess right, OK here are the answers, only one is right

Mabel will make friendship bracelets with papyrus

Dipper and Mabel will hang out with sans in Grillbys on sans break

Toriel will try to kill dipper, and only dipper

Mabel try's to get dipper to stay in the ruins


End file.
